Jangan Mastin Lagi Sakura
by RyuAya
Summary: "SASUKE-NYAAAAN!" "ck , apa lagi sih sakura? " "Kabar gembira buat kita semua!" 'mastin lagi nih, kabur ah ' inner bejat sasuke. / Aya Ooo... Fanfic Lama , ONE SHOT :p Rated Z, Banyak Konten tidak menyenangkan :v


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto Belong To Mashashi**

**Author**

**Sincantik Ekstra Maximal Ayaka Kimiko *digeplak***

**Judul: Jangan Mastin lagi sakura!**

**ONE SHOT!**

**Genre: Drama & Romance *ngk berani bilang comedy dah..**

**Pairing: Sakura haruno, Sasuke uchiha (Sasusaku)**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC *banget* Gaje, ,Typo (s) Abal, Ancur. Alur kecepetan, Plot berantakan, **

**Sumary: Sakura terus saja menyanyikan lagu sakral yang sangat memuakkan bagi sasuke. /"Kabar gembira untuk kita semua"/ "Berhenti sakura!"/ "Sasu-nyan jahat nyo.."/ "Mastin Good"/ ONE SHOT.**

**Spesial buat yang review FF Konoha Mencari Bakat, itu loh, yang saia janjiin. :v **

**Hae.. *-* **

**Haiya.. ini FF macam apa 'aa?**

**Oke dah, ya jelasin.**

***-* ini FF udah lama.**

**Kira-kira, pas mastin baru terkenal. *-***

**Jadi maklumin aja ya, klw sekarang udah garing *-***

**Tapi karena ada satu reviewers yang baik hati :* dia minta ini FF di publish, sekalian buat kami yang jawab benar di KMB dia bilang *-* *padahal ngak ada yang bener XD* , Oh ya, btw , KMB di hentikan dulu, karma ryu-nii. Lagi sakit, hehe.**

**Untuk ceritanya sendiri,,**

**Ini di ambil dari, kisah nyata iya **

**Sering kena getok dulu, gara-gara sering bilang mastin XD**

**Kecuali bagian-bagian tertentu.**

**Oke dah! Dari pada banyak bacot. Monggo di baca ^^**

**Don't Like Don't Read! *-***

**JANGAN MASTIN LAGI SAKURA!**

"Sasu-nyaaaaaannn!"

Teriak seorang gadis berambut permen karet, dan bermata emerald menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah, sebut saja 'Tokyo Academy Intenasional" atau lebih nyaman di singkat menjadi 'TAI' . Sakura, nama gadis keturunan haruno, yang berumur 16 tahun itu, terlihat sangat ceria, apa yang terjadi dengannya gerangan?

Di sana juga terlihat seorang pemuda emo dengan rambut mencuat khas pantat ayam, dan mata onyx, membalikkan badan, melihat siapa yang berani meneriakkan namanya sekeras itu.

Sakura sendiri masih bertahan dengan senyum lebarnya, menghiraukan semua tatapan bingung, dan terusik murid lain, yang kebetulan juga berada di sana.

Sekarang masih jam 6.30, pantas saja jika murid murid 'TAI' masih beberapa orang yang terlihat.

Kembali lagi ke sakura, murid baru di 'TAI' itu melihatkan binaran di mata hijau cerahnya, tanpa bekedip memandang sang onyx bak mata elang milik pemuda keturunan uchiha.

Jarak mereka sekarang bisa di kategorikan cukup jauh, dari ujung koridor ke ujung koridor, dari sakura ke sasuke, dari pink ke donker, dari pendek ke tinggi, dari kecil ke besar, dari pemudi ke pemuda, dari cantik ke tampan, dari onyx ke emerald, dari errrr-….

Mereka masih betah dengan tatapan masing masing.

Bagai adegan keluarnya spongebob dari penjara karena telah membuang sampah berupa SIM Patrick yang di sobek. Pandangan mereka, dengan tatapan keterkejutan, berubah menjadi berbinar, berubah menjadi haru.

Bagaikan slow motion, sasuke dan sakura berlari kecil sambil merentangkan kedua tangan mereka, seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Lihat dari sisi sakura,

15 meter Masih dengan mata berbinar

10 meter Masih berbinar.

5 meter masih berbinar.

2 meter makin berbinar.

1 meter Berhenti

Lihat dari sisi sasuke.

15 meter Berbinar

10 meter mulai mengeras

5 meter kening berkedut.

2 meter Mata memerah

1 meter Berhenti.

Jarak mereka sekarang hanya tinggal satu meter, lalu sakura merentangkan tanggannya seakan minta di peluk, dan sasuke. Maju beberapa langkah dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Bukannya mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari sasuke, sakura justru mendapatkan satu jitakan 'manis' di jidat lebarnya. Lalu dengan santainya sasuke berkata.

"hn, masih sama"

Sehingga memunculkan perempatan siku di jidat sakura.

"cama apanya cih, cacu-nyaaaan! Kau jahat cekali! Menjitak cakula yang cantiknya ngak ketulungan"

"hn, berisik, dada datar, narsis, jidat lebar, pendek, pinky"

HEEEYYYY…

Sasuke, kau bosan hidup eh?

BAKK

BUKK

KONTANG

TRANG

CRENG

CESS

KRINGGGG..

Eh?

'Yahhhh~'

Oke-oke sakura, Yang tabah toh ndok. Bel sudah berbunyi, dan kegiatan sakura pun terhambat. Tanpa babibu lagi sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan sasuke dengan keadaan yang 'menggenaskan' ckck, kemana sakura akan pergi? 'tanyakan peta! Aku peta-aku peta .. ehem' sakura hendak pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah, tapi sebelum mengilang di tikungan, sakura sempat berteriak.

"Tunggu aku di pelamin- eh di kelas mu ya sasu-nyaan! Pastikan bangku di sebelah mu kosong. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ya~ nyo nyo~"

Sakura berucap riang tanpa mempedulikan sasuke yang matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah dengan asap-asap hitam yang keluar dari masing-masing telinganya.

"Oke anak-anak. Kita kedatangan murid baru, hari ini. Nah~ haruno-san. Kenalkan dirimu." Ucap kurenai sensei dengan senyum yang di buat-buat. Tau sendiri lah. Sakura kan cucu tunggal mpok tsunade. Bisa habis dia kalau marah-marah pada sakura.

"Yosh! "

Dengan semangat 45 sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK KITA SEMUA!

'TAI' KINI ADA EKSTRAKNYA,

SAKU HADIR DAN RAWAT MOOD KITA!

JADIKAN HARI INI HARI 'TAI'!

MASTIN GOOD!

WATASHI WA, SAKURA HARUNO DESU!

YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!"

Bu-buset dah….

Sakura berucap dengan tatapan polosnya, tanpa mengetahui tanggapan orang-orang.

Ada yang bilang dia aneh, imut, greget, dll .

Tapi ada satu orang yang malah menunjukan wajah , bukan, tapi menutup wajah dengan buku, siapa lagi.. 'sasuke'

Lalu setelah itu terdengar gelak tawa di kelas 11 A.

Wkwkwkwk

Hahahaha

Nyahahaha

Muehehehe

Whehe

Wakawakawakawaka

"apa itu.."

"dasar gadis aneh"

"wkwkwk"

"cantik-cantik tapi stress"

"pssttt.. itu kan iklan"

Eh…..?

Sakura masih tetap dengan tatapan manis nan polos nya tidak mengacuhkan tanggapan murid-murid.

Bukan hanya murid, tapi kurenai pun beranggapan sama,

'buset dah ni bocah' fikirnya.

"ba-baiklah, haruno san. Silahkan duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah… um….. Hinata"

"Ngak mau! Mau nya di samping sasu-nyan!"

What the?

Ucapan sakura barusan berhasil menimbulkan perempatan di jidat masing-masing murid.

Lalu dengan santai nya sakura berlari kecil dengan sedikit siulan menuju bangku belakang paling sudut. Di samping seorang pemuda ayam, sasuke. Yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di bawah mejanya.

Cewek cewek fans setia sasuke-pun merasa heran dengan ini.

DEG

Saat sakura sudah berhasil mendaratkan pantat nya di bangku sampaing sasuke.

"Sasu-nyan kenapa di bawah?" tanyanya heran, sambil memegang bahu sasuke.

Dengan tidak elit nya sasuke langsung berdiri, dan menjauh dari sakura dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Bukan, bukan, saya ngak kenal BUKAN PACAR SAYA!" ucap nya histeris, lalu di sambut tatapan cengo dari murid-murid.

"HUAAAAAA! Sa-sasu- nyaan,, jahaaaat!"

**~Jam Istirahat~**

Sakura dan sasuke berjalan beriringan, ralat, sakura yang seperti menghindari sasuke dengan berlari dengan kencang, dan sasuke yang mengejarnya di belakang.

"pssttt dia kan yang murid baru tadi, aneh banget ya…"

"eh.. maksudnya gimana?"

"dia aneh banget, masak nyanyi , itu loh,, iklan mastin.."

"bener, dia juga ngaku-ngaku kalau pacaran ama sasuke-kun kita"

"wah~ ngak bisa di biarin tuh"

"sasuke-kun tadi juga aneh banget"

"masak ngumpet di bawah meja"

"bener, pake teriak-teriak segala lagi"

"wah~ kayak bukan sasuke-kun aja ya"

"iya, ooc banget sumpah!"

Bisikan-bisikan di depan sebuah kelas akhirnya berhasil menghentikan kegiatan 'kejar mengejar' sasusaku.

Dengan nafas yang menggebu-gebu, sakura berujar lantang.

"KALIAN BILANG APA?"

Nyiit

Woho, ucapan-ralat teriakan sakura berhasil menghentikan bisikan-bisikan dari fans sasuke, serta mendapat perhatian dari seluruh murid yang berda di sekitar koridor.

"ULANG SEKALI LAGI NGAK!" lanjut sakura, oke sakura, seng sabar toh ndok. Ucapan sakura tersebut berhasil menciutkan mental para sasu FC. Ehem kecualuali satu orang, yang sepertinya ketua dari geng ini, seorang gadis berambut merah pekat dengan kacamata -Karin-

"Kau itu terlalu PD, pake bilang sasuke KAMI , pacarmu lagi"

Nyiit

"SASUKE KALIAN? BERANI SEKALI YA! NGOMONG GITU SAMA SAKURA YANG CANTIK PESONA MASTIN! SASUKEEE-NYAAAANNN! JELASIN NGAK? KAMU SELINGKUH DI BELAKANG AKU YA?"

"hn, ehem, sakura pacarku"

"APAAAAA?!"

"NGAK BISA GITU DONK!"

"SASUKE-KUN JAHATT!"

"NGAK BOLEH DI BIARIIIINNN!"

"OH NOO!"

'Khukhukhu~ berani nya melawan sakura yang udah susah-susah pake mastin biar tambah greget ini'

**~ATAP SEKOLAH, SAAT JAM ISTIRAHAT~**

"Ehem, jadi?"

"Jadi apanya sih saske-nyan?"

"Kenapa kau pindah kemari?"

"JADI SASU-NYAN NGAK SUKA KALAU AKU PINDAH LAGI KESINI YA? YA UDAH DEH! KALAU TAU GINI MAH LEBIH BAIK AKU SAMA GAA-RA…..

Chu~

Blushh

"Sasuke-kuun"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya sakura, dan jangan sebut laki-laki lain lagi selain aku ya~"

"em, Tou-san bakalan pindah tugas kesini, ya begitu lah, eh sasuke-nyan, ternyata kau terkenal ya.. sampe punya fans segala"

'Oh iya donk, secara gw selalu pake garnier' batin sasuke. Tapi…

"hn"

"Sasu-nyan Sasu-nyan, Aku makin cantik ngak?"

"hn"

"iya donk, kan aku pake mastin, tau donk yang nyanyi nya kayak gini.

Kabar Gembira untuk kita semua

Kulit manggis kini ada ekstrak nya

Mastin hadir dan rawat tubuh kita

Jadi kan hari ini hari ma…."

"JANGAN MASTIN LAGI DONG SAKURA!"

"Hu-Hu-Hu-HUAAAAA!"

**~Beberapa minggu Kemudian~**

"SASUKE-NYAAAAN!"

"ck , apa lagi sih sakura? "

"Kabar gembira buat kita semua!"

'mastin lagi nih, kabur ah~' inner bejat sasuke.

"Eits, jangan kabur donk sasuke!"

'hhhh~ kan'

"Iya-iya, apa sih sayang?"

Blush

"Kabar gembira buat kita semua!"

"hn?"

"Mastin kini udah ngak laku! Sekarang aku pake wardah! Makasih ya semuanya"

'Naseb-Naseb' –"

**END dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya.**

**Hehe, Gimana minna? Ancur kah? **

**Silahkan kasih flame XD **

'**garuk pantat'**

**REVIEW?**

**Sign**

**Ayaka kimiko**


End file.
